


Chance & Love

by Caroxoxo



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroxoxo/pseuds/Caroxoxo
Summary: Could you please please please write one where Chris refuses to drop the subject of Eva and him becoming a couple and after the hundreth time Eva realises he's fallen in love with her for real, it's not a drill like she thought at first and gives finally in because she obvs feels the same?





	Chance & Love

Eva and Christoffer were on the way to Mohn’s house. The party at Sana’s just ended like an hour ago but they were just walking together, talking about their friends and the shock at Sana’s face when Yousef showed up at the party. 

-You know that everyone thinks that we are together. - said Chris, looking at Eva with big smile on his face.

-Neeei! - Eva shouted a little and hid her face in her hands. - How it is possible?

-Well, when someone asked me about it I just confirmed it. - Chris answered with bigger smile. 

Eva stopped for a moment.

-Wait, what? Why? - she asked. She just couldn’t believ in this guy. 

-Eva, for fuck’s sake I am the biggest trash for you, I will do everything for you and well, fuck it, I’m in love with you! So that is the reason! - Christoffer shouted and came very close to Eva. 

She raised her head and looked into Chris’s eyes. 

-You what? - Eva repeated her question in whisper.

-You heard me. I will always honestly, truly, completely love you, Eva Mohn. So please, pleaseeee, give me a chance. 

Eva stared into his eyes without a word. After a few seconds she kissed him and even if they kissed each other thousand times that kiss was perfect. More than perfect. 

That was Eva’s yes. 

Yes for the chance and yes for the love.


End file.
